Die Malfoy Familiy
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Lucius bringt an Weihnachten seine Freundin Bellatrix mit nach hause. Seine Familie ist alles andere als begeistert und setzt alles daran Lucius Hochzeitspläne zu durchkreuzen und dann taucht auch noch Bellatrixs kleine Schwester Narcissa auf.2.Kapitel da
1. Chapter 1

**Also erstmal : Keine von den Figürchen hier gehört mir. Und dann sag ich noch dass das ne **

**Übersetzung ausm Englischen ist!**

**Irgendwann in nächster Zeit kommt auch noch was Eigenens von mir.!**

* * *

„Nein! Nein", Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf und riss den Pullover aus Lucius Händen. „ Bist

du verrückt? Willst du, dass dein Vater aussieht, wie ein Weasley? Hier! Kauf ihm den

Grünen!"

Sie legte den grünen Pulli in seine Hände und begann mit den Fingern auf den Verkaufstresen

zu trommeln. Lucius stöhnte auf und gab der Verkäuferin hinter der Kasse den Pullover und

einen silbernen Bilderrahmen. Das Mädchen lächelte freundlich, nachdem sie einen Blick in

seine Breiftasche erhaschen konnte.

* * *

„Du schaffst das!" sagte Lucius beharrlich, während er seinen Koffer schrumpfen ließ und in

seiner Manteltasche verstaute. „ Sie werden dich lieben!"

Bellatrix schnaufte: „Es ist nur… Deine Familie das erste Mal zu treffen ist ein wenig…"

„ Die Lestrange-Brüder werden da sein. Erinnerst du dich noch an Rabastan?" fragte Lucius.

„Er war in deinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts."

„Ohhh ja." Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. „ Der kleine Idiot, der mir überallhin gefolgt ist,

wie ein Hund. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

Lucius lächelte. „Jedenfalls wird mehr als nur ein freundliches Gesicht dich empfangen.

Außerdem: Ich habe Rudolphus schon sooft von dir erzählt, dass er sagte es fühle sich so an,

als würde er dich schon seit Jahren kennen."

„ Du hast ihm von mir erzählt?" Sie grinste. „Erzählst du den Leuten öfters von mir?"

„Natürlich", sagte Lucius und schloss sie in die Arme." Warum sollte ich nicht?"

* * *

„Sie ist schrecklich", sagte Rabastan und hob das Glas mit Brandy an seinen Mund.

„Hör schon auf Rab ," sagte Abraxas. „ So schlimm kann sie nicht sein, wenn Lucius sie mit

hierhin bringt. Mein Sohn hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, was Frauen angeht und ich

bin sicher Miss Black wird da keine Ausnahme sein.

„Ich denke wir sollten Rabastan ausreden lassen" Emmiline rutschte auf ihrem Sessel nach

vorne, süchtig nach Tratsch.

„Sag uns, macht unser Sohn einen Fehler mit diesem Mädchen?"

„Oh ja" sagte Rabastan mit einem Nicken." Ihr wisst ja, ich war mit ihr im gleichen Schuljahr

in Hogwarts.

Sie hat alle verachtet! Redet nur über sich selbst. Hört niemals den anderen zu. Schreckliche

Gefühlsschwankungen.

Und sie hat die fürchterliche Angewohnheit mit ihren Fingern überall drauf herum zu

trommeln.

„Fingergetrommel?" Abraxas runzelte die Stirn „ Wie schlimm kann das schon sein?"

Rabastan legte seinen Kopf schräg. Dann begann er mit seinen Fingern laut auf den Tisch zu

tappen. "Stellt euch das für mehrere Stunden vor!"

Emmiline rümpfte ihre Nase. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie biss auf ihren Daumennagel. "Eine

schreckliche Angewohnheit."

„Besser als Fingernägelknabbern", sagte Abraxas und sah seine Frau an "Nicht wahr ,Em?"

Sie errötete und setzte sich auf die Hand an der sie soeben noch die Nägel gekaut hatte.

„Ja..! Wir geben ihr eine Chance!"

Und sei nett, Em!", mahnte Abraxas" Die Blacks wären eine gute Partie"

* * *

„Bereit?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich…"Bellatrix sah sich im Zimmer um, um zu sehen ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte.

„Ja." Sie zögerte:" Ja, ich bin bereit!"

Lucius ging mit ihr zum Kamin und hielt ihr den Topf mit Flohpuder hin. „ Warte in der

Empfangszimmer auf mich. Ich bin direkt hinter dir."

Bellatrix lächelte und nahm eine Prise von dem Puder. Sie warf es ins Feuer und sagte

deutlich: Malfoy Manor."

Ihre Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek verstummte, als sie die Klingel hörten. Die drei sahen sich

mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und eilten dann ins Empfangzimmer.

„Oh, Hallo" sagte Bellatrix, als Lucius Eltern und Rabastan durch die Tür kamen. „Lucius

müsste jetzt kommen… Ah, hallo Liebling"

Lucius schenkte Bellatrix ein Lächeln bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Eltern und

Freund richtete." Vater, Mutter. Hallo Rabastan."

Emmiline biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah ihren Mann an und stürzte sich dann auf ihren

Sohn. Sie drückte ihren Sohn an sich: „ Oh Lucius, wie ich dich vermisst habe."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mum", sagte Lucius liebevoll und rang nach Luft „ Schön wieder zu

hause zu sein."

„ Und es ist gut dich zu hause zu Haben", sagte sie und senkte ihre Stimme „ Sie ist

hübsch."

„Ja, ich weiß". Er grinste und löste sich von seiner Mutter. Er drückte seinen Vater kurz und

gab Rabastan die Hand. „ Wo sind Rodolphus und Octavia?"

„Rodolphus sollte bald kommen" antwortete Emmiline" Und deine Schwester ist noch bis

morgen bei Elans Familie.

Bellatrix säuberte ihren Umhang von Asche und sah Lucius dann auffordernd an.

„ Oh, jaa! Mutter, Vater das ist Miss Bellatrix Black" sagte er und schob Bellatrix vor sich. „

Rabastan, du erinnerst dich noch an sie?"

„Oh ja" er grinste höhnisch „ Wie sollte ich sie auch vergessen?"

Die fünf standen einen Moment da. Bellatrix begann mit ihren Nägeln gegen die Kaminmauer

zu trommeln, dann sagte Emmiline:" Ich denke ihr zwei solltet euch jetzt oben einrichten. Ich

habe Dobby dein Zimmer herrichten lassen. Ihr zwei sollt euch doch wohl fühlen!"

* * *

„ Das gehört sich doch nicht, oder?" meckerte Bellatrix während sie den Koffern beim

Wachsen auf ihre Normalgröße zuschaute „ Wie sieht das denn aus?"

„ Sie hätte uns nicht zusammen in ein Zimmer gesteckt, wenn sie es nicht anständig finden

würde", sagte Lucius ein wenig entnervt." Würdest du es jetzt also bitte dabei belassen?"

Bellatrixs Augenbrauen verengten sich.

* * *

„Hab's euch doch gesagt" gluckste Rabastan, als Bellatrix Gemecker in die Bücherei schallte.

„Ganz die Alte"

Emmiline sah ihren Mann an und zog die Brauen hoch:" Sie ist sehr leicht zu verärgern.

Bedenke, dass sie gerade erst angekommen sind!"

„Ich weiß nicht worüber sie sich so aufregt, " sagte Abraxas.

„Vermutlich die Zimmereinteilung" Emmiline grinste Rabastan verschwörerisch an.

„ was hast du ausgeheckt, Em?" fragte Abraxas seine Frau.

„Naja, ich wollte eigentlich nur sehen, ob sie sich wie eine anständige Dame benimmt oder

nicht." Sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee. Ich habe gehofft, sie würde bloß sagen, dass sie

sich nicht wohl fühlt mit Lucius in einem Bett unter dem Dach seiner Eltern zu schlafen. Vor

der Hochzeit. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das so wütend macht."

„Ich hab euch gesagt, dass sie ätzend ist" sagte Rabastan erneut.

„ Also war das … ein Test oder etwas Ähnliches?" fragte Mr. Malfoy.

„Oder etwas ähnliches" sagte Emmiline leise und grinste.

* * *

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unannehmlichkeit" sagte Bellatrix zu Emmilne, als der Hauself

Bellatrixs Koffer in Das Zimmer neben Lucius' brachte „ ich habe mich nicht wohl gefühlt."

„Kein Problem, Liebes" sagte Emmilne und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als eins der Gemälde

die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich ahnte nicht, dass es ein Problem für dich ist. Aber du kennst ja Lucius. Ich dachte er…"

„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause… Lucius!"

Emmiline ließ Bellatrixs Kleid fallen und rannte zum Balkon. „ Rodolphus!"

„Meine, meine Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Rodolphus, als er sie sah „Ich glaube du wirst mit jedem

Mal schöner, wenn ich dich sehe."

Bellatrix sah zu, wie Emmiline die Treppen heruntereilen, um Rodolphus zu begrüßen.

Dann hob sie ihr teures Kleid vom Boden auf und sah kurz hinab auf die glückliche Familie

und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.

„Lucius" sagte Emmiline „Geh und hol Rodulphus einen Drink, ja?"

„Brandy?"

Rodolphus nickte und Lucius ging hinaus.

„Also, wie schlimm ist sie?" fragte Rodolphus, als er Bellatrix in ihr Zimmer stapfen sah.

„Sie ist halt eine Hexe… " Emmiline zuckte die Achseln. „Trommelt mit ihren Fingern, wie

eine Verrückte."

Rodolphus lachte.

„Und ..wo ist deine Freundin?" fragte Emmiline. Sie sah sich um. „Ist sie hier?"

„Nein, nein." Rodulphus schüttelte den Kopf „ Wir haben uns getrennt."

Emmiline sah enttäuscht drein:" Aber ich glaubte, dass du diese wirklich mochtest. Ich

versprach deiner Mutter bevor sie starb…"

„Sie war nicht die Richtige" sagte Rodolphus „ Das ist alles."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst schon bald die Richtige treffen sagte Emmiline mit einem

Seufzen, als sie Bellatrix die Stufen herunterkommen sah.

Rodolphus ließ Bellatrix nicht aus den Augen, als er murmelte:" Ja, sicher werde ich das."

* * *

„Nun, " sagte Emmiline, als sie sich zum Abendessen im Salon niederließen." Bellatrix, wie

habt ihr zwei euch gefunden?"

Bellatrix warf Lucius einen Blick zu und grinste" Das ist eine wirklich lustige Geschichte.

Nicht wahr Lucius?"

Abraxas gab Rabastan einen kurzen Schlag in den Nacken, als dieser Anstalten machte einen

dummen Kommentar beizusteuern.

„Erzähl weiter, Schätzchen" sagte Emmiline" Wir warten."

„Also, mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium. ER ist dort der Schatzmeister und einmal war ich

dort um ihn zu besuchen. Als ich in sein Büro kam, war dort noch ein großer Stapel an

Finanzen, also lehnte ich mich herüber und wollte sie mir ansehen. Und dann, total unerwartet

hörte ich nur, wie ein Fluch direkt mein Ohr streifte.

Also drehte ich mich Blitzschnell um und blockte den Fluch ab, um ihn dann

zurückzuschicken. Der Fluch war so stark, dass sich Dein Kopf drehte… Wie sich später

herausstellte war es Lucius, den ich geschockt hatte."

„ Du wolltest also zuerst Geld von der Bank stehlen und hast dann meinen Sohn geschockt?"

Rief Emmiline entsetzt.

„ Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte bloß abschätzen, wie viel Geld

ungefähr in der Kasse war. Ich kann genau schätzen, wie viel Geld sich in etwas befindet,

wenn ich es berühre."

„ Kleine Zwangsneurose, he? "fragte Rabastan und finge sich einen weiteren Klatsch ein.

„Ich.."

„Ich denke es ist ein ausgesprochenes Talent," sagte Rodolphus mit einem freundlichen

Lächeln. „das können nicht viele Leute."

„Dankesehr." Bellatrix sah auf ihren Teller.

„Also, du hast meinen Sohn geschockt." Emmiline sprach sehr uninteressiert." Das hat dich

aber doch sicher nicht bis hierher gebracht?"

„Naja, als mein Vater eine Stunde später zurückkam, konnte er es nicht fassen, dass ich

denjenigen Geschockt hatte, der gerade einen Spende gegeben hatte. Also beendete er schnell

den…"

Emmiline keuchte „Du hast ihn für eine Stunde bewusstlos gelassen?"

„Na ja, ich wusste ja nicht…"

„Mutter", warnte Lucius.

„Entschuldige" sagte sie und Rabastan biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Lachen zu vermeiden.

„ Erzähl weiter, Bellatrix"

„Ohh, also…, als mein Vater den Fluch auflöste, fing er natürlich sofort an sich zu

entschuldigen. Aber Lucius sagte nur, er habe noch nie so einen schnellen Fluch gesehen."

sagte Bellatrix „ Er war beeindruckt."

Rabastan prustete in seinen Nachtisch.

„Das war ich wirklich!" sagte Lucius „ ich habe den Fluch nichtmals kommen sehen. Sie ist

sehr schnell."

„Eine gute Sache bei einer Frau, " warf Rodulphus ein und bekam dafür ein dankbares

Lächeln von Lucius. „ Was ist dann passiert?"

„Sie hassen mich, " Bellatrix ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „ ich hätte heulen können."

„Sie hassen dich nicht." Lucius setzte sich neben sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und sagte dann sanft

„Sie sind bloß besorgt um mich. Das ist alles.

„ Am Arsch. Besorgt! Von Wegen" murmelte Bellatrix. „Deine Mutter will mich nicht hier haben."

„Natürlich will sie dich hier haben." Er küsste ihre Hand." Warum sollte sie nicht?"

* * *

„Ich will sie nicht hier haben", sagte Emmiline, als sie und Abraxas ins Bett stiegen. „ Sie wird Weihnachten ruinieren."

„Em," warnte Abraxas „ Du solltest aufhören sie zu provozieren."

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht."

„Oh doch das tust du, " sagte Abraxas. „Du und dein kleiner Verbündeter Rabastan."

„Es ist nur so einfach…" sagte Emmiline „Schecklich einfach"

„Em…"

„ Und überhaupt.. ihr Haar ist zu dunkel." Meckerte sie. „Wie sollen denn ihr Kinder aussehen?"

* * *

„Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, dass Bellatrix ihr jüngere Schwester eingeladen hat für den Rest der Ferien, hier zu sein.", sagte Lucious am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück.

„Es gibt zwei von ihnen?", fragte Rodulphus.

„Ja" sagte Lucius schnell „Ich habe gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie kommt. Sie sollte bald hier sein."

„Narcissa?" Rabastan sah ihn fragend an „ ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Bellatrix eine Schwester hatte"

„Sie ist in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts." Räumte Lucius ein „ also, wirst du dich nicht erinnern können."

„Guten Morgen" sagte Bellatrix und schlurfte ins Frühstückszimmer. Sie setzte sich neben Lucius und hielt ihm ihre Wange für einen Kuss hin.

„Schön zu sehen, dass sie anscheinend gut geschlafen haben." Sagte Abraxas. „ wie ich hörte wird ihre Schwester die Ferien mit uns verbringen. Ich freue mich sehr darauf sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ja, meine Cissy" Bellatrix begann wieder mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln. „ ich hab sie dieses Jahr sehr vermisst!"

„Wann kommt Octavia" fragte Rabastan plötzlich.

Abraxas antwortete ihm „Gegen Mittag"

* * *

„Vater?" Lucius betrat das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. „Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Natürlich, Junge.", antwortete sein Vater ohne den Tagespropheten zu senken. „ Setz dich bitte."

„Vater, ich denke es ist Zeit für Grandma's Ring." Sagte Lucius und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich würde ihn Bellatrix gerne morgen geben."

Abraxas zog die Brauen hoch und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „ Naja sie kommt von einer akzeptablen Familie. Besser als die Blacks geht kaum. Trotzdem Lucius. Also.. Deine Mutter und ich wollten immer dass du aus Liebe heiratest, so wie wir."

„Aber ich liebe sie."

„Es tut mir leid, aber das glaube ich nicht."

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau und ich liebe sie" beteuerte Lucius. „ Grandma's Ring?"

Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf „ Entschuldige, aber… ich kann nicht."

* * *

„Lucius hat mich geschickt, um dir zu sagen, dass seine Schwester da ist." Sagte Rodolphus zu Bellatrix.

„Danke." Sie legte ihr Buch, dass sie auf dem Bett las zur Seite. Rodolphus nickte und Bellatrix ging Richtung Tür.

Auf einmal sagte sie: „ Hasst mich hier eigentlich jeder?"

„Lucius scheint dich zu mögen" er drehte sich herum „Und ich denke, soo schlimm bist du gar nicht."

„Wirklich?"

Er lachte. „Wirklich!"

* * *

„Ah, Bellatrix, " sagte Lucius erfreut, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „ ich möchte dir meine große Schwester vorstellen, Octavia."

„Hallo"

Octavia zog die linke Braue hoch und warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu. „Schön dich kennen zulernen."

„Wo hast du so lange gesteckt"", fragte Rodolphus. „ Ich dachte du wolltest um die Mittagszeit hier sein. Jetzt ist es schon fast Zeit, für Bellatrixs Schwester."

„Oh? Unser Haus wird also von Blacks bevölkert, sagte Octavia süßlich „ Wie wundervoll!"

* * *

„ Du magst sie wirklich nicht, stimmts?" fragte Lucius, als er und Rabastan vor den großen Toren auf Narcissas Kutsche warteten.

„Ich habe meinen Vater nach dem Ring gefragt…"

„Ich mag sie nicht!" er lächelte nun spöttisch. „ Du willst sie wirklich fragen, ob sie dich heiraten will?"

„Morgen!", sagte der gut aussehende junge Malfoy. „Warum magst du sie nicht?"

„ Sie ist eine falsche Schlange" meinte Rabastan schlicht. „ Und ganz nebenbei ist sie fürchterlich launisch! So eine, wie sie brauchst du nicht, Luc."

„Wen brauche ich dann?"

Noch bevor Rabastan die Möglichkeit hatte darauf zu antworten, hielt die Kutsche mimt Bellatrix kleiner Schwester vor ihnen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Narcissa streckte ihren Kopf heraus.

Sie lächelte breit, machte einen Schritt nach vorne, rutschte aus und plumpste dann auf den Boden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, Tschuldigung für die laaange Wartezeit, aber irgendwie hat fanfiction das Kapitel nie geladen. **

**Hier ist dann auch der Schluss.**

**Nicht meins!**

**Naja, also im Originalen hats ein offenes Ende, deshalb hab ich jetztn Richtiges erfunden.**

**Danke für die liebenReviews!**

„Es ist doch bloß ein kleiner Kratzer.", Narcissa versuchte sich freizustrampeln, als Lucius sie nach dem Sturz aus der Kutsche ins Haus trug

„Ich kann selbst laufen."

„Oh nein, " widersprach er und dachte gar nicht daran, sie herunter zu lassen. „Du bist genau auf die Stirn gefallen. Was, wenn du dir eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hast. Stell dir vor die stürzt noch einmal. Was für ein Gastgeber wäre ich denn?"

„Mir geht's wirklich gut!" sagte Narcissa." Du kannst mich runterla… Na großartig!"

Sie schlug sich entnervt mit der rechten Hand gegen die Stirn und bereute es auch direkt.

Benommen sackte ihr Kopf gegen Lucius Schulter.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt.", sagte er mit besorgter Miene.

Er hatte sie ins Esszimmer getragen, wo der Rest der Familie schon beim Mittagessen saß.Beim Anblick der blutenden Narcissa sprang alles sofort auf, um sich um sie zu kümmern.

Lucius setzte sie auf den Esstisch, sein Vater rief Doddy, Emmiline nahm ihre Serviette und begann das Blut vorsichtig abzutupfen während Octavia in die Küche lief, um Narcissa ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen.

Bellatrix warf Rodolphus einen Blick zu und seufzte.

„Also wirklich!", sagte Narcissa verärgert „Machen sie nicht so einen Wirbel darum."

Erneut tippte sie an ihre Stirn und stöhnte leicht vor Schmerz auf.

Lucius musste sie stützen, dass sie nicht der Länge nach vom Tisch auf den Golden Retriever fiel.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Emmiline.

„Sie ist auf den Stufen der Kutsche ausgerutscht und dann mit dem Kopf auf den Boden geprallt", sagte Lucius, nahm die Serviette von seiner Mutter und tauchte sie in das Glas mit Wasser.

Dann legte er die nasse Serviette auf ihre Stirn.

„Besser?"

„Ja, " sagte sie leise. „Aber trotzdem, es ist nicht der Rede wert. Es ist doch bloß…"

„Oh, nein Darling, " sagte Octavia mit einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht hast du sogar eine Gehirnerschütterung."

* * *

„Dies ist also, dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, habe ich gehört?" fragte Abraxas, als sich endlich alle gesetzt hatten. „Froh?"

„Oh…ja." Narcissa grinste. „Aber ich werde Hogwarts vermissen."

„Cissy ist Jahrgangsbeste!", warf Bellatrix ein und lächelte ihre Schwester glücklich an. „ Und Schulsprecherin."

„Wow, starke Leistung.", sagte Lucius.

„Ich war auch Schulsprecher in meinem letzten Jahr."

„Interessant…", sagte Emmiline und sah von Lucius zu Narcissa und wieder zurück.

Ein breites Grinsen konnte sie nicht verbergen, als sie sagte:„Gerade erst habt ihr euch kennen gelernt und schon habt ihr so viel gemeinsam. Bellatrix, Schätzchen, warst du auch Schulsprecherin oder Klassenbeste?"

„Ohh nein", sagte Bellatrix mit einem leisen Kichern.

„Dumbledore hätte mir ne eine wichtige, autoritäre Position anvertraut."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Abraxas.

„Nun ja, ich war schon immer jemand, der oft Ärger gemacht hat…" antwortete sie

„Ich war nie so süß und unschuldig, wie meine Cissy hier. Ich bin gerne da, wo was los ist."

„Ich denke eine junge Dame sollte Regeln befolgen, " sagte Emmiline. „Wie meine Octavia. Sie ist der Inbegriff einer feinen jungen Lady, genauso, wie ich es war.

„Denken sie also, dass Frauen sich immer hinter den Männern verstecken sollten, ja?", fragte Bellatrix.„Nur das im Leben machen, was ihnen befohlen wird? Und was ist mit dem herannahendem Krieg?"

„Du willst dich Lord Voldemort anschließen?" fragte Emmiline, die Abneigung in ihrer Stimme war unmöglich zu überhören.

„Natürlich! Ich bin genauso gut, wie jeder andere Mann."

„Und was willst du tun, wenn du Kinder hast?" fragte Octavia

„Wer wird sich um sie kümmern während du kämpfst?"

„So bald möchte ich eigentlich keine Kinder!" antwortete Bellatrix

„Also wird das kein Problem sein."

„Du willst keine Kinder?" Emmilines Stimme erhob sich dramatisch. Sie warf Octavia einen Blick zu. „ Welche Frau will keine Kinder?"

„Also… ich sehe auch Octavia nicht mit Kindern… " erwiderte Bellatrix bissig.

Rabastan schlug sich gegen die Stirn, als die Tischgesellschaft abrupt verstummte.

„Was?"

„Octavia kann keine Kinder kriegen, Bella." sagte Lucius leise „Sie ist unfruchtbar."

„Oh, Ich…"

Aber Octavia hatte ihre Serviette auf den Tisch geworfen und schob den Stuhl zurück,um zu gehen.

Rodolphus versuchte sie am Arm zu fassen und zurück zuhalten. Doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und rannte weinend aus dem Zimmer.

„Schau, was du angerichtet hast!" zischte Emmiline „Du kannst einfach nichts richtig machen."

„Es tut mir so leid." sagte Bellatrix, vollkommen aufrichtig, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet.

Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. „ Ich denke ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft."

* * *

„Komm mit." sagte Rodolphus und zog Bellatrix von der untersten Stufe auf die Beine.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Wohin?" wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Dahin, wo wir uns in Ruhe betrinken können."

* * *

„Klopf, Klopf" sagte Narcissa, als sie vor Lucius offener Zimmertüre stand.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie meint es nicht böse" sagte Narcissa leise „ Sie ist bloß…"

„Meine Familie hasst sie." Unterbrach er sie. Er seufzte „Und meine Mutter denkt, ihre Schwester sei perfekt für mich."

„Lucius…"

„Und ich denke sie hat Recht!"

„Wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt," sagte Narcissa. „Du weißt nichts über mich."

Luicus zuckte erneut die Achseln.

„ Ich weiß, dass ich meinen Blick nicht von dir wenden konnte seit dem Essen.

Ich weiß, dass du nicht die gleichen Aktionen, wie deine Schwetser durchziehst.

Ich weiß dass du wunderschön bist…"

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy. Aber ich habe das schon tausende Male zuvor gehört.

Sie werden also verstehen, dass ich nicht sofort weiche Knie kriege und in Ohnmacht falle."

„Und ich dachte du wärst süß und unschuldig." sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Die Frau gefiel ihm.

„Ich bin eine Black! Niemand von uns ist süß und unschuldig."

„Aber du bist eine Lady. Was willst du tun, wenn du fertig bist mit der Schule?"

„Das, was von mir erwartet wird."

„Ich wollte wissen, was du tun willst! Nicht was von dir verlangt wird."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Narcissa mit einem Nicken und setzte sich neben Lucius aufs Bett.

„Wenn sie es wünschen."

Sie machte eine Pause.

„ Ich möchte einen Mann treffen, der mit mir die Welt bereist. Ich möchte alles sehen. Australien. Afrika. Amerika. Deutschland. Ich möchte, dass er mir jede Nacht das gibt, was ich will und jede Minute nur an mich denkt.

Und dann, wenn wir überall gewesen sind und alles miteinander gemacht haben, möchte ich nach hause kommen und seine Kinder haben."

„Wie viele?"

Narcissa zuckte die Achseln. „So viele, wie ich kriegen kann."

Sie sah ihm genau in die Augen. „Und du, Mister Malfoy? Was willst du?"

* * *

„Es will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf."

Bellatrix schwankte und knallte dann das Whiskeyglas auf den Tisch.

„Warum hasst mich jeder hier? Bin ich wirklich so schrecklich?"

„Nein, " sagte Rodolphus. „ Ich denke du bist so gut, wie du bist."

„Also, warum findet das nicht auch jeder andere?" Sie nahm das Glas und leerte es.

„Bei den Göttern, Ich liebe Whiskey."

„Ich liebe Mädchen, die Whiskey lieben." sagte Rodolphus und nippte an seinem eigenen Drink.

„Lucius denkt eine Lady sollte höchstens ein paar Gläser Wein trinken."

Sie schnaufte. „Was tue ich hier, Rodolphus? Er wird mich niemals fragen, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht sicher. Er hat nach dem Ring seiner Großmutter gefragt!"

„Hat er?" fragte Bellatrix. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darüber denken soll…"

„Sein Vater hat „Nein" gesagt."

„Oh."

„Ich kann sie nicht verstehen!" zischte Emmiline, als sie und Abraxas zu Bett gingen.

„ So mit Octavia zu sprechen."

„Sie wusste es doch nicht." Sagte ihr Ehemann.

„Mir doch egal."

„Em…"

„Aber diese Narcissa, " Emmiline nickte anerkennend.

„Sie und Lucius hätten prächtige Kinder."

* * *

Narcissa seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Lucius Seite. Er legte seinen Arm um sie. Hob ihr Kinn und küsste sie sanft.

* * *

Bellatrix hickste und lehnte sich gegen Rodolphus Seite. Er legte seinen Arm um sie, stützte sich ab und half ihr zum nächstgelegenen Zimmer.

* * *

„Rodolphus."

Bellatrix saß senkrecht im Bett. Sie sah sich um, hörte die unvertrauten Geräusche und stieß einen stummen Schrei aus. Sie war definitiv weder in ihrem noch in Lucius Zimmer.

„Rodolphus!" sie hörte Abraxas Stimme von draußen. Sie hoffte er würde nicht hereinko…

„Oh. Hallo. Ähm… Ist Rodolphus…"

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, na dann…" Abraxas holte tief Luft, „Ich… ich bin dann beim Frühstück."

* * *

„Wie schön, dass du dich zu uns gesellst." Sagte Rabastan und deutetebelustigt auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Ist was?"

„Ich habe nur…" begann Abraxas. „ Nein, nichts."

„Ist diese Bellatrix gestern Nacht heimgekommen?" fragte Bellatrix und bestrich ihr Toast mit Butter.

Abraxas prustete.

* * *

„Rodolphus?". Bellatrix flüsterte. „Rodolphus, wo bist du?"

Die Badezimmertür schwang auf und Rodolphus schritt heraus, mit nichts als einem Handtuch um seine Hüften bekleidet.

Bellatrix sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

* * *

„Würde mir freundlicherweise jemand erklären, warum Bellatrix sich schon so früh am Morgen das ganze Haus zusammen schreit?" fragte Emmiline, als Lucius und Narcissa sich zum Frühstück begaben.

Narcissa zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich dann mit etwas zu großem Interesse ihrem Ei zu.

Lucius setzte sich ebenfalls und Rabastan sah die beiden neugierig an.

Eine merkwürdige Spannung herrschte zwischen ihnen. Sie sahen irgendwie… schuldig aus.

„Und wo wart ihr Zwei, die letzte Nacht?" Rabastan versuchte so beiläufig, wie möglich zu fragen, während er sein Brötchen mit Marmelade zukleisterte.

„Nach eurer lieben Bellatrix suchen, vermute ich doch?" fragte Octavia kurz angebunden, als sie sich ebenfalls setzte.

Lucius nickte und stopfte eine ganze Gabel voll Ei in seinen Mund.

Emmiline zog die Brauen hoch und warf Rabastan einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Und, habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Abraxas verschluckte sich erneut an seinem Saft.

* * *

„Mutter, ich möchte gerne Grandma's Ring haben." Sagte Lucius später am Morgen. „Ich weiß, wie du über das alles denkst…"

„Lucius, " Emmiline lächelte ihren Sohn traurig an und holte tief Luft. „Liebst du dieses Mädchen wirklich?"

„Eine Hochzeit findet nicht immer nur aus Liebe statt, Mutter." Sagte Lucius.

„Manchmal müssen wir unsere Gefühle zurückstellen, weil man das Beste im Sinn Hat. Bellatrix zu heiraten, davon werdet auch ihr profitieren. Sie ist eine Black…"

„Ihre Schwester auch." sagte Emmiline. „Und ich muss dir sagen ,Luc, du scheinst glücklicher mit der jüngeren Black!"

„Narcissa ist…" Lucius atmete schwermütig. „Sie ist zu jung."

„Wirst du glücklich sein, Junge?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon."

Sie nickte und griff in ihre Schmuckschatulle unter ihrem Schminktisch. Sie holte vorsichtig eine alte, kunstvolle Dose heraus und gab sie dann schnell ihrem Sohn.

„Ich hatte immer gehofft dieser Ring würde eines Tages für etwas mehr,als nur Achtung vor Etikette genutzt werden.

* * *

„Nein." Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf, als Lucius ihr die kleine Box geben wollte.

„Ich will ihn wirklich nicht sehen."

„Würdest du ihn anprobieren?", fragte Lucius. „Es ist nur, weil deine Hände Bellas so ähnlich sind. Ich möchte sicher sein, dass er auch wirklich passt."

„Nein, ich…"

„Komm schon, " sagte er und nahm den Ring aus der Box. „Nur kurz anprobieren."

„Lucius, Ich…"

„Er beißt nicht." Lucius nahm Narcissas Hand und streifte ihr den Ring über den Finger. Dann hob er sanft ihre Hand, um den Ring zu begutachten.

Er fühlte ihre schöne weiche Haut. Er betrachtete den Ring noch einmal und sah sie dann an „Ich…"

„Bringt das nicht Unglück?" Octavia hatte die ganze Zeit in der Türe gestanden und war Zeuge des Ringtausches geworden.

„Ich meine einen Ring, der für einen anderen bestimmt ist, jemand anderem anzustecken?"

Narcissa erschrak und versuchte schnell den Ring von ihrem Finger zu bekommen.

Nur, leider ging er nicht ab.

Sie sah Lucius an und begann zu jammern.

„Ich krieg ihn nicht ab."

Octavia grinste. „Seht ihr?"

* * *

„Seife!"

„Doddy, wir brauchen Butter."

„Und noch Wasser drüber…"

„Spuck von mir aus drauf, wenn er dadurch abgeht."

„Hallo? Wir sind Magier?"

„Warum spucken wir denn dann?"

Fünf Gesichter schraken auf, als sie die Stimmen Rodolphus und Bellatrix näher kommen hörten.

Emmiline ließ das Handtuch fallen, Octavia begann unschuldig zu pfeifen, Rabastan lachte. Abraxas gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippe und Narcissa begann zu schluchzen.

„Ich fürchte uns ist da etwas entgangen, meine Liebe.", sagte Rodolphus zu Bellatrix, als Narcissa aus dem Zimmer lief.

Bellatrix sah in Lucius schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich um und folgte ihrer Schwester.

* * *

Sie erreichte die Badezimmertüre, als sie gerade zugeschlagen wurde, also begann sie dagegen zu trommeln.

Einen Moment wusste Narcissa nicht was sie tun sollte, dann öffnete sie ihrer Schwester,

„Cissy," sagte Bellatrix, als ihre Schwester ihr in die Arme sank. „Cissy, was ist los?"

„Er, er geht einfach nicht ab."

„Was denn Cissy?" Bellatrix hielt ihre kleine Schwester eine Armlänge von sich weg. „Was geht nicht ab."

Narcissa hielt ihrer Schwester die Hand mit dem Ring hin und schluchzte „Dein Verlobungsring. Er geht nicht ab."

* * *

„Ich versteh nicht, was sie sa…"

„Sccchhhhh."

„Wenigstens schreit sie noch nicht."

„Sei still."

„Was wir hier tun ist total unanständig. Wir können sie doch nicht belauschen."

Vier Stimmen zischten „Sei still, Rodolphus."

* * *

Bellatrix starrte auf den großen Diamantring, der glänzend auf dem Finger ihrer Schwester steckte.

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Mein…mein Verlobungsring?"

Narcissa nickte traurig.

„Aber ich versteh nicht…"

„Lucius wollte ihn dir heute geben."

„Und warum steckt er dann an deiner Hand?"

„Er wollte wissen, wie er wohl aussehen würde, " Narcissa ließ die Schultern hängen. „Er meinte unsere Hände hätten die gleiche Größe und er wollte sicher sein, dass er auch passt."

„Aber das ist dich…" Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit den Fingern auf das Waschbecken zu trommeln. „Das ist doch dumm."

Narcissa zuckte unschuldig die Schultern.

* * *

„Lasst uns jetzt Bescherung machen." Sagte Rodolphus aufmunternd kurz nachdem die beiden Blackschwestern das Badezimmer verlassen hatten.

„Oh natürlich," sagte Bellatrix mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Lasst uns Bescherung machen und so tun, als wenn dieses fürchterliche Wochenende nie stattgefunden hätte.

Ich meine, ich hätte heute bloß eine winzige Frage gestellt kriegen sollen und danach hätte ich ein schönes, kleines Geschenk gekriegt. Aber dieses schöne, kleine Geschenk steckt nun am Finger meiner Schwester."

„Bella, " flüsterte Narcissa warnend.

„Nein, Narcissa." Brüllte Bellatrix. „Siehst du das denn nicht? Ich verdiene das alles hier. Ich verdiene es, dass mein fast- Verlobter meiner Schwester meinen Ring gibt, weil ich letzte Nacht mit seinen besten Freund geschlafen habe."

Der Schrei hallte von den Wänden. „Oh ja. Ich habe mit Rodolphus geschlafen."

Bellatrix stürmte aus dem Raum und Rodolphus hob seine Hand. „ Öhm, einen Moment bitte…"

„Du hast mit meiner Verlobten geschlafen?", zischte Lucius.

„Nun, ja. Noch ist sie ja nicht deine Verlobte, " sagte Rodolphus „ Und außerdem habe ich nicht mit…"

Aber Lucius hatte sich schon auf seinen besten Freund gestürzt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab.

Er war über die Stuhllehne gesprungen und rannte auf Rodolphus zu, der schnell in die entgegengesetze Richtung gelaufen war.

Lucius jagte ihn durch den Wintergarten raus auf den Gang und in die Bücherei. Rodolphus rannte zweimal um den Tisch bevor er ihm entkam und in die Küche flüchtete.

Sie kamen beide an entgegen gesetzten Seiten des großen Esstisches aus.

„Du hast mit Bellatrix geschlafen?" schrie Lucius.

„Nein!" brüllte Rodolphus zurück. „Nein, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Ich habe sie nur ein wenig abgefüllt und…"

„Warum denkt sie dann ihr habt's miteinander getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Rodolphus, du magst mein bester Freund sein, aber Ich werde dich töten!"

„Aber ich habe sie nicht angefasst!"

„Und warum, " Lucius sprang auf den Tisch und rannte auf seinen Freund zu. „Denkt sie du. Aaaargh."

Lucius und Rodolphus prallten zusammen und fielen zu Boden. Sie beschimpften sich und verfluchten einander gegenseitig, allerdings ohne Schaden anzurichten, denn keiner von beiden dachte daran seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Die anderen eilten ins Esszimmer, wo die Zwei immer noch miteinander kämpften.

Lucius hatte Rodolphus am Kragen gepackt und hob seine rechte Faust. „Warum?"

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf „Was kümmert es dich? Du liebst sie nicht, Lucius!"

* * *

Narcissa ging in Lucius Zimmer, um den Ring, den sie letztendlich abgekriegt hatte auf seinen Tisch zu legen.

Dann ging sie hinaus, um vor dem Haus auf ihre Kutsche zu warten.

* * *

„Hier ist eins für Rodolphus." Sagte Lucius und warf seinem Freund ein Geschenk so hart, wie er konnte zu. „Und eins für Octavia und Elan. Und eins für Mutter. Eins für Narcissa. Narcissa?"

Die Gruppe sah sich um.

„Wo ist Narcissa?" fragte Lucius.

„Sie sagte etwas von nach hause fahren, " antwortete Rabastan. „Ich glaube, sie wartet draußen auf ihre Kutsche."

Lucius Kinnlade fiel herunter.

„Sie geht?"

Rabastan nickte.

„Geh schon.", sagte Bellatrix wütend zu Lucius. „Du weißt, dass du sie willst."

* * *

„Warte! Bitte warte!"

Narcissa wies den Kutscher an ihre Koffer in die Kutsche zu verfrachten. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lucius traurig an.

„Warum gehst du?" fragte Lucius und blieb erst wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stehen. „Warum?"

Narcissa holte tief Luft. „ich…ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich bin kein Teil dieser Familie."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst." sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihr Brustbein.

„Bitte bleib!"

„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Bitte!"

„Ich kann nicht. Bella sie…"

„Sie will Rodolphus.", sagte Lucius schnell. Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen

„Und ich will dich."

Narcissa riss sich los und stieg in die Kutsche. „Es tut mir so leid, aber… sie würde es mir nie verzeihen."

Sie gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung.

* * *

„Halt. Warte!"

Die Kutsche entfernte sich. Lucius begann zu rennen. Im Lauf warf er seinen Umhang ab, um schneller rennen zu können. Der Matsch spritzte auf seine Kleidung.

* * *

Inzwischen war die ganze Familie draußen vor der Türe versammelt.

Sportlich, sportlich unser Lucius." Rodolphus lächelte und tastete nach Bellatrix Hand.

* * *

„Warte." Schrie er noch einmal, doch die Kutsche hielt nicht an.

Er lief noch schneller. Seine Seiten begannen zu Stechen. Er hätte öfters Sport treiben sollen, dachte er sich.

Aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass er einmal die Liebe seines Lebens verfolgen musste.

„Bitte Narcissa." Er holte auf.

„Ich liebe dich!"

* * *

Die Kutsche wurde langsamer und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Narcissa stieg aus der Kutsche während Lucius sich neben ihr in den Dreck fallen ließ und jabste.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich…" er schnappte nach Luft. „Ich liebe dich, Narcissa."

Sie kniete sich neben Lucius.

„So was hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt." Der feine Lidstrich verschmierte, als in ihren Augen einige Glückstränchen zusammenliefen.

Sie half ihm auf die Beine und versuchte den muskulösen Mann so gut es ging zu stützen.

Als er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, schloss er sie in seine Arme.

„Ich sage es dir auch noch mal: ICH LIEBE DICH!"


End file.
